They Had Felt Them All
by ProfTweety
Summary: (Ch 1) On this day, Laura Roslin spent twelve hours running the gamut of emotions only to find they didn't stop when her world regained its balance. (Ch 2) There were words to be said, feelings to be shared and pain to be acknowledged before he would slide back inside her again.
1. Chapter 1

_**They Had Felt Them All**_

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing related to _Battlestar Galactica_.

 **Summary** : On this day, Laura Roslin spent twelve hours running the gamut of emotions only to find they didn't stop when her world regained its balance.

 **A/N1** : The _M_ rating is for chapter two.

 **A/N2** : Enjoy! Leave a _review_ if you feel so inclined. They are ever so appreciated. **#TodayIsLife**

~~~~~PT~~~~~

Emotions are a normal part of anyone's day but usually they're spread out, not all of them equally as strong, and one has time to recover between bouts. On this day, Laura Roslin spent twelve hours running the gamut of emotions only to find they didn't stop when her world regained its balance.

Smelling coffee and seeing the reaction on Saul's face to her walking around in a robe evoked a bit of the mischief she shared with only a select few. She'd gone back into President-mode while speaking with Bill about Lee and the Quorum only to reign herself in and tease him about his reaction, his _passive-aggressive silence_. Her smile always made him smile and he found himself laughing more often since she'd moved back in. Flirting before he left for work had Laura feeling happy and carefree.

Unbeknownst to her that would all change quickly enough.

In CIC, Adama was in charge until Gaeta decided to relieve him of command for the pact he'd made with the Cylons. Consorting with the enemy, providing services to the enemy; there was any number of charges Gaeta and Zarek had cooked up while planning their mutiny. An honorable man died trying to protect his Admiral and that just angered Adama more than he already was by the betrayal he was experiencing.

Overpowering the Marines on the way to the Brig wasn't difficult. Adama could hold his own, even at his age. Add in the concern regarding what was in store for him and his sense of survival was on full display.

Lee and Starbuck showing up at his father's quarters wasn't what Roslin expected that morning after she had gotten ready for her day. Finding out CIC had been taken over, that in truth _Galactica_ had been taken over, had her immediately concerned for Bill's safety. Regardless of what she and Lee thought of each other professionally, personally he repeatedly reached out to protect her and for that, she was always grateful.

Tyrol offering them a way out meant one thing. Roslin knew how Adama thought and acted in times of crises. Lee had hope but Laura knew how Bill would want this to go, she knew what she had to do. A sense of obligation set in and, regardless of the outcome, her next steps were set into motion.

Playing on Baltar's never-ending sense of survival above all else, she was able to communicate with the fleet while Lee and Starbuck went in search of his father. Bill was her _only_ concern as she took action to calm the members of the fleet and stop the revolution aboard her boyfriend's beloved ship.

Meeting in the abandoned hold, destroyed during the war, had both Laura and Bill lost for words. Those first moments together required only action, despite the presence of others who were either uncomfortable or intrigued by their public display of affection. This was perhaps their last good-bye and the embraces, kisses and misty eyes all spoke for the words that wouldn't come. That is until she told him she was only there for him, because she knew what he had to do and didn't want him to worry about her. Laura was concerned if Bill worried about her safety, he'd be distracted. He might be less inclined to protect himself as well as he normally would unless she was safely on the Cylon base ship. It was difficult for her to leave when the possibility of never seeing him again was all she could think about. Though his sadness showed, so did his determination. She left knowing he'd give it his all; it comforted her.

The worst farce of a trial ever faced Adama upon being recaptured. Despite what he knew would be the outcome, he was determined to go down his way. Found guilty by Zarek, against the protests of his attorney Romo, Bill knew the firing squad was his next destination. The one thought that gave him peace was that Laura was safe.

Convincing the Cylons took more energy than she'd thought it would. They were a hard bunch once they took their votes and come to agreement on something. Her love for the man as she spoke of Adama was plain for all to see. Her belief in him was also. The strength she displayed under pressure impressed at least some of the Cylons. Leoben liked what he saw and heard from her enough to help her communicate with the fleet once more.

Lee and Starbuck were able to save his father from the horrible fate Tyrol was worried he'd meet at the hands of the mutineers. The tide had turned and Bill was filled with hope of seeing his beloved Laura again.

Zarek remembered too late what an adversary Roslin could be when she set her mind to something. He wanted her to surrender; she refused. He thought her weak spot would be Adama's death and so he told her the firing squad had killed him. Grief hit her strong enough to knock her down but then the anger set in and Zarek had not planned for that. Anger and rage in a woman grieving the loss of the man she loved would be hard to contain and Zarek would learn that Roslin's emotions were _not_ to be played with in his mutinous war.

The threats that came out of her, the hate spewed with every word spoken, was nothing he'd prepared for and when she threatened to come after him and destroy them all, his confidence lessened. To make up for how uncertain he felt, the terrorist in him came to the forefront; he was on a battleship after all and planned to use it to his full advantage. The fact the Cylon base ship was far superior to the Galactica seemed not to occur to him; if it had, he ignored it. One thought sat in his mind. He now had one pissed off woman coming after him utilizing her title as President, the respect many people still had for her, and the Cylon's weapons available to her to seek revenge for killing the man she loved. As calm as he was on the outside, Zarek knew he had screwed the pooch with Roslin.

Gaeta eventually figured out he'd made a deal with the Devil and when the time of reckoning was upon them, he gave up the fight. Zarek lost control and demanded action by him and the Marines but the man who'd lost his leg thanks to the bullet of a Cylon was done fighting the war he'd help create.

As Adama walked through the corridors, the speakers blared with Zarek announcing his death to Roslin and her reaction. He couldn't help but smile with pride at the fierceness she was displaying. Then, hearing her threaten to come after _all_ of them, he realized what she was planning and the need to speed up their pace to regain control of the CIC took hold. Once there, he immediately picked up the comms, announced himself and told Roslin to stand down.

She didn't need to hear his tag, _Galactica_ _Actual_ , to know it was him. His voice was all it took. Relief washed over her like a wave on a rock and the tears stung her eyes. _He_ _was_ _alive!_

The adrenaline was draining from her body as she returned home but the need to see him for herself sustained her, enabled her to keep it together until he was there, right in front of her when she came down the ladder. The thought of losing him became too much for her in that instant. The tears threatened to fall as she touched him, as she assured herself he was real. Afraid to completely lose control of their emotions right there in the corridor, they had to get back to his quarters quickly.

Along the way, another emotion hit her. One she hadn't expected and wasn't prepared for and thus it claimed more power than the others in that precise moment. Laura Roslin felt a tremendous sense of _guilt_.

[ **TBC** ]

 **A/N3** : Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**They Had Felt Them All, Ch 2**_

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing related to _Battlestar Galactica_.

 **Summary** : There were words to be said, feelings to be shared and pain to be acknowledged before he would slide back inside her again.

 **A/N1** : Enjoy! Leave a _review_ if you feel so inclined. They are ever so appreciated. **#TodayIsLife**

~~~~~PT~~~~~

The Marines opened the hatch for them to enter the sanctuary of his quarters. Still holding onto her, they made their way down the steps only to stop as soon as their feet hit the floor. The need to hold one another was too strong to wait any longer. Arms wrapped around each other as faces were buried in crooks of necks and each breathed in the other. The emotions of the last twelve hours converged at once and a small sob escaped her at the exact moment a tear clung to his lashes.

In private, they could be themselves and so they allowed their vulnerabilities freedom. When he whispered he loved her, his raspy tone told her just how close he was to losing his battle with his emotions. It also tore the last shred of control she had over her own. As her tears fell and the sobs shook her body, she managed to whisper back how much she loved him and how it had hurt so deeply to hear she lost him.

The thought crossed both their minds they should be sitting down or resting after the hell they'd experienced but neither wanted to let go of the other. She began asking if he was hurt and when he said _no_ , she moved back to look for herself. He seemed fine so she took his hand and began leading the way to the couch. She really just wanted to take him to bed but there were still things left unsaid. Halfway there he gently tugged on her hand and when she stopped, wondering what was wrong, he covered her mouth with his. The little resolve she had to discuss anything prior to regaining their intimate connection began to disappear as she held him tightly to her and deepened the kiss.

Her hands, seemingly having a mind of their own, unbuttoned his jacket and pushed it off. Tugging on his belt, she began moving backward, never breaking their kiss. Her jacket hit the floor before she realized he'd even opened it. Hands under her shirt, he slowly moved over her skin until it felt as if he was leaving heated trails behind. No longer caring if they talked before _or_ after making love, she brought both tanks over his head. Touching everywhere as they made their way through his quarters, she was surprised when he stopped by the couch. Though it was her original destination, it no longer was. She craved being swaddled in the sheets as they shared their love and their bodies. They'd talk later.

Sitting down, he let her know it was just to take his boots off. Not wanting to lose the connection, she quickly removed her shoes and began running her hand slowly along his thigh, inching closer and closer until she finally covered his bulge as she kissed his neck. With a groan, he managed to get his boots off and claimed her mouth once again. Her shirt hit the floor just before he pulled her over one of his legs, his thigh thrusting into her core. So great was the need for physical connection and release, she began grinding into it, enjoying the fire building up within her. Going over the edge took less time than it usually did and as her breathing regulated, he murmured his regret for not kissing her before he left for work and vowed it wouldn't happen again. She agreed, the thought of not having that final good-bye tugging at her heart painfully.

Sliding off his leg, she sat down on the couch with tears in her eyes. Thinking they were only from their experiences of the day, he held her close and whispered, "We're alive." His words only made her breath catch in her throat when she attempted to explain.

That feeling of guilt never left. It settled in her thoughts and was heavy in her heart. It pained her. Starting out simply, she told him again how badly it hurt to hear he'd been killed. As the tears spilled from her eyes, she explained how she couldn't grieve for him because she wasn't alone and so she'd gotten angry. Anger she could do publicly.

As she spoke, he caressed her face and swiped at her tears. It wasn't until she actually mentioned feeling guilty over her fear of losing him that he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'm dying, Bill, but I'm afraid to lose you," she rasped into his shoulder.

Kissing the side of her head, he told her he understood and tried to reassure her. Pulling back to look at him, she placed one hand on his chest, the other on his jaw, and ignored the tears still landing on her cheeks. Wiping them away, he waited for her to share more of her fears, more of her pain. Her guilt went deeper, he knew, and would only dissipate upon her putting voice to it.

"You live with me dying every day, Bill. I feel guilty because I don't want the grief you'll have." She'd managed to say it. It was out there between them now. She felt selfish on top of the guilt when she heard her own words and saw the sadness cross his features.

"I'm preparing," he stated simply, "you didn't have that." He made it sound so reasonable, so _logical_ , that she smiled at him. Then the tears built up in his eyes at the thought of losing her when he wasn't yet ready to do so and doubted he ever would be.

"I'm sorry," was all she managed as the next sob broke from her.

"We're alive," he repeated as his tears fell unabated. There wasn't time to waste and so he stood up knowing she'd follow. It was a slow paced walk to his bed. Languid kisses replaced the passionate ones. Their remaining clothes were removed without hurry.

Lying on the bed, their initial desire to be joined was temporarily replaced by the need to just touch one another. Removing her wig, he kissed her gently yet deeply without wanting more until she repeated his words in barely a whisper, "We're alive."

Something in the way she said it reignited his need for that connection. Kissing her, the things he usually did in foreplay crossed his mind and were immediately put aside as he rolled on top of her. He heard her breathing change in anticipation as he placed himself at her entrance. When she attempted to push him inside her, he decided to delay both their gratification to have a little fun and lighten the mood somewhat. Making gentle thrusts against her, he smirked as she softly groaned while smiling at him. Though her time overall was being cut short, he was in no hurry for their lovemaking that day to end. As she whispered his name and told him she wanted him inside her, he realized it was _because_ her time was short that he wanted their lovemaking never to end. She'd get too sick eventually for them to share their bodies so while they could, he decided, it would never be rushed. It would never be just for physical satisfaction.

Slipping inside of her, he pulled back out and smiled again when she outright groaned loudly. Once she realized what he was doing, knowing how he thought, she began whispering words of love and not wanting to leave him. As he slipped back inside her, remained there and began moving slowly, she shared her feelings about leaving him while he still loved her, about hurting him and about worrying how he'd handle her death. Their tears mingled as they kissed and the pain he felt in that moment caused him to slip out of her but neither cared. There were words to be said, feelings to be shared and pain to be acknowledged before he would slide back inside her again.

Despite the slow pace of their lovemaking, they were exhausted when they both finally allowed their release. Lying wrapped in each other, the only words left were those of love and understanding.

Turning around so he could spoon her, her eyelids heavy, she thought of all they'd gone through that day. Separately _and_ together, they had truly run the gamut of emotions.

Yes, they had felt them all.

[ **The End** ]

 **A/N2** : Thanks for reading!


End file.
